


....Don‘t want this

by Alerta



Series: Skyrim: Aragorn Tress [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, I am bad at taging, dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Aragorn Tress not were fortunate young man and this is his story "beard “Do you know who I am, boy?” Aragorn once again looked over man beside him “Strange man with goatee” Aragorn looked again".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Aragorn – be careful!!” “Alis I am always careful!” Aragorn was jumping over Winterhold’s bridge to college. It wasn’t still repaired and mages needed to eat something so their parent’s asked them to bring mages food Aragon’s Sister Alis always were careful one and Aragorn young and foolish despite being twins (they both were 17) they were day and night. Alis – day she was light and had some abilities to magic and Aragorn night talented fighter and thief if that was acquired.   
Aragorn was jumping through the bridge “Hey Alis can you see this hole!” he pointed down and got grip over his sister shoulders to lead her near the hole “WHAT?” he smiled “You know what asshole!” Aragorn smiled “Despite being day you are always cold!” he said smiling “ASSHOLE!” Faralda came near them “Grow up you two!” she looked down on them “Alis I thought you will be applicant next year!” “Yes… I am sorry!” Alis apologized while Aragorn looked at the mage irritated and daring Faralda caught his eyes – she didn’t show anything “Let’s go Aragorn!” Alis grabbed his hand and led him back home.  
“Mages are idiots!” finally near home Aragorn spoke “Shut up smartass!” Alis looked at him smiling “Always trying to put the brave face” “I think today we will need it” He pointed at the cart near their house “Looks like uncle is here so!!!” “Soooo…. He hates me!” Aragorn winced Alis still on him „He doesn’t hate you!!” “Says star of the family!” She looked at him anger in her eyes “I thought you were going to join Dawnguard yourself” “Soooo” – Aragorn looked at her, then turned and opened the doors. Magic was something normal in his family and always exception him – he never had magic abilities Alis had so after that he became like black marker – at least his parents didn’t mind that he still was educated and thought differently than his sister.   
When he opened the doors there stood his cousin Pole, Chris and Jenifer. The tree of them was older, and only got along with Alis because magic. Of course his family was nord’s all of them till beginning of family tree most of them had blue eyes light golden hair also Alis, Pole had shaved his golden hair Chris had long hair so he braided it, Aragorn often laughed that he was like a girl and Jenifer had long blond hair that reached the middle of her back. Aragorn was different his hair was black neck long now his body becoming more muscular and his eyes light green. Big exception of his family, sometimes it looked like no one accepting him but after awhile he got used to rejection of some people in his family circle. Not all of course hated him there were half of his families that accepted him helped him in that ‘half circle’ were his parents – kind and always loving.   
“Alis!!!” – Chris shouted “My dear cousin!” Alis looked up at him, not wanting to speak with him now “Hi ya girly!” shouted Aragorn from the door frame near entrance where he leaned on door frame. “I am sorry I wasn’t aware this thing will be here!” Chris looked at him “Deal with it” Aragorn walked past him – he grabbed his arm and stopped him “Hey Chris leaves that… mhm… away you don’t “Chris looked at Aragorn his eyes was flashing with anger and disgust. Aragorn looked and smiled at him “Yeah I don’t” “See yea” Aragorn left through the door outside he didn’t want to stay in the same room the only place that was inviting was roof top on other house or bridge. ‘Farther the better’ he thought and left to the bridge he reached the place that was collapsed and sat there for some time “Bad day!” voice from behind called to him “Depends on who you are!” Aragorn stood up to look at the man before him – dark elf with hood and strange robes stood before him he had goat beard “Do you know who I am, boy?” Aragorn once again looked over man beside him “Strange man with goatee” Aragorn looked again, elf was smiling at him “I am arch mage Savos Aren” he said holding down his laugh “So who are you boy?” “Arch –mage hey…” Aragorn looked at him “I am Aragorn Tress” “Tress family, I heard your generation poses natural magic abilities!” He said amazed “Not me…” Aragorn looked to the ground and whispered “black mark on family’s name” Savos heard his words “Not everyone can be the same – change is sometimes for good reasons. Maybe you are born to do something good or to find new road.” Savos caught boys eyes “You only need to find your own road not traveled by anyone in your family. To find your fate” Aragorn looked again at arch mage “That’s why next year leaving for dawnguard”. Savos Aren smiled at him “That’s an excellent calling” and left Aragorn alone again.


	2. Winterhold fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterhold fell

Aragorn went home after that weird but nice talk. He only heard cheerful laugh and talks. He decided not to walk inside but instead stay outside and wait. He sat o the bench and watched the road. After some time hooded man walked in the town and turned towards inn. Their eyes were hidden he couldn’t make out any of those persons. For some reason Aragorn blood chilled (that only happened when near vampire, werewolf or deadra, natural ability he also had resistance to poison and all disease) at that moment if something was very wrong he stood up and looked at those people some were outside but their body language said that they are uncomfortable. Aragorn was different from others and he could felt them as others couldn’t – he went near them to confirm his guess or intuition or whatever it was. And then time had stoped…   
The man stepped towards him. Man’s eyes dangerously red as he hasn’t been sleeping for days his skin slightly burn… ‘Yes he is vampire’ thought Aragorn. From inn came strangled cry for help, Aragorn once again looked at man “You” said man with silent voce “You are not afraid! Even guards stay away from us” Aragorn took out his dagger “I am not afraid” He looked at creature “Because you can’t touch me” and started slowly walk towards vampire as his dagger ready and breath calm. Guards finally started to pay attention to screaming and came nearing the inn. But something was wrong Aragorn felt coldness deep in his bones, like there was creature more powerful and dangerous. After guards came near the inn more creatures emerged from shadows “We finally found you” said bloody monster that emerged from the inn his mouth was covered in blood “You will die today monster!” shouted Aragorn but guard placed hand on his shoulder and held him back “They are searching for you! You need to get to Vigilants of Stendar…” “I know why” Aragorn looked at soldier “Kid you need to be protected” Other guard spoke “As these things might be scared of you” “I am not running away” Aragorn looked at guards determined to stay and defend Guard captain commanded few man to evacuate town. Monster spoke again “That won’t be necessary as you all die today!” monster turned and send bats to the guards that was leaving to take people to safety, but Aragorn stepped in and monster’s bat attack was ruined “Well boy…” monster looked at Aragorn once again “It looks like you learned how to fight vampire despite your young age” he shook his head “But now it will end… orders you see… nothing personal!” Monster turned to face Aragorn. Aragorn stood his ground and fought the Thing – blocking his attacks and attacking himself with his daggers. After some time guards were down and Aragorn were left alone to stand ground town’s folk that came to the aid were killed during the battle and his family locked themselves in. Mages helped but… Looks like there is no luck left for them – for him. He still was standing some vampires were down after his attacks, but main threat remained. After some time his sister emerged from the house holding her fire staff, and started fighting things off. Aragorn glanced at her for little moment “You could have came sooner” he remarked Alis looked at him while shooting her spell at monster that were running her way, but Aragorn were quicker he took both vampires down from the back while jumping and latter on sat on their backs as they started bleeding. Alis still shot bodies with flames to ensure they were down. “You know father objected my coming to fight… And uncle said this is your battle!” Aragorn looked at her “You know the truth… This is our battle” He smiled at her. Other family members emerged from the house small army of mages. Aragorn looked at them and then at the enemy what was left of them “Alis we came to your aid” Chris smiled at her “Yeah” Alis looked at him. Aragorn was too busy looking at enemies movements. “Big guy is Vampire lord” Aragorn remarked “Easily killed off with Auriel’s bow” Aragorn’s father came to stand beside him prepared to fight “So my son what will it be” This was like chess no tactics left to win this they all were overwhelmed despite the fact that Aragorn had mages on his side “You know the truth boy” Vampire smiled at him “You all gonna die… But I got a surprise for you” Vampire flew back a bit and then man nord came through “Lord what should we do” Vampire that was standing before him the chill that came to Aragorn’s bones were almost unbearable – he wanted to scream from cold and agony that came seeping into him “I am Volkihar castle lord” the man pointed finger at Aragorn “Aragorn Tress today you die”. Is this a joke that thing was threatening him and he couldn’t laugh at it as his situation was more than bad. His father stepped in “You will not threaten him… You will not touch him”. Aragorn still stood still as others sighed and talked silently about last fight. Then the fight emerged and Winterhold fell.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up chained to the wall bare-chested. Aragorn saw his sister in the same position difference was she had tooth marks all around her neck (He didn’t it was his blood that could have killed vampire same effect like sun). How long had they been her his hand’s ached and his ribs hurt probably some of them are broken. Then one of those things came in that place, he smiled and looked at Alis the at Aragorn “Well kid you are stronger than you look” “Go to hell” Aragorn shot him look and tried to move forgetting that he was chained. “oh that’s not the way you can speak with older man” monster smiled at him, then hit him in the stomach Aragorn cough and blood came from his mouth. Man looked at him thirst in his eyes “Well… well” through shallow breath Aragorn spoke “You’re not that smart” Aragorn smiled. Vampire looked at his blood while it run through his chin down to the ground, then creature turned to Aragorn’s sister “Well if your blood is poison I will have to state my thirst elsewhere” vampire turned towards Alis that still was unconscious “Don’t you dare to touch her” thing turned to him smiled and turned towards him “I am afraid We already did, in more ways than one” thing laughed and turned towards his sister “You are quite to late… Wait till she gets the taste of your blood… The agony”. Aragorn felt like his entire world had fallen apart his body scared from last fight and torture that was slowly coming back to him. Then he looked at vampire again “Hey dumbass” he called him. Thing looked at him, insulted, to much pride these creatures had. “You dare to insult me” “Yeah asshole” Aragorn punched the line as creature came closer to him. Aragorn feet were free they didn’t bother to chain them so he used it to his advantage. He is rogue after all. He strangled that thing and started to look at body – trying to see key no look, probably in things pocket. Only one way out – that way wasn’t nice… After a moment he was free cost broken left hand. Aragorn stumbled through chamber near Alis. “Alis sis wake up” he plead her “Alis please wake up” he plead her almost crying “please wake up… Don’t… Don’t leave me” through sobs “Ar… Ara…” “Alis I was so worried…” chill runed through his bones as she looked at him with red eyes “Oh no…. no no no!” he knelt beside her “ I am too late “Aragorn… You need… you need…” “I know…” he cried “I can’t” “I know… I am to late… I am sorry… for everything” he sobbed “Aragorn…” she breathed in “run! Damn it! Run!” he slowly walked away from her holding his side. Slowly went through the door. Not looking back.   
He walked slowly holding his side, walked from shadow to shadow – but that was little help as vampires could easily smell blood – especially fresh one. He walked and walked and walked – reached castle balcony and looked down he was in castle – fortress on the island. He walked through balcony reached door opened it and saw woman standing there “I smelled your blood kid” woman spoke “I know your fate boy, you are hunter, so I need to kill you” Aragorn looked at her chill seeping through his bones “SO What are you waiting for?” he asked her “I said I need, but I didn’t said that I must.” She walked away from him for a moment grabbed something from the table “You‘ve been unconscious here for three days, so I assume from all that time you were out for more than week” woman spoke Aragorn looked at her with awe “More than week…Hell!” he looked at her woman came near him he walked back “Don’t be afraid boy I am not going to hurt you, here…” she gave him healing potion “take this and get out of here as soon as possible get to Dawnguard warn them against the treat!” Aragorn looked at woman “ Are you crazy they will think I am dead if Winterhold fell no one made it out alive” he looked at her “ If all they will try to kill me Isran is crazy, they will think I am… I am…” “Then your best bet is Vigilants” Woman spoke “You need to go now “ she looked Aragorn over “You need clothes” “Is this so obvious?!” he said ironically. Here she gave him common clothes “I gathered this while I was away, he will not notice” “Who is he that you are so afraid of him? And more importantly what can he do?” Woman looked at him straight in his light green eyes that shone with anger and regret “Do you know story of Dragonborn?” she asked “Yes – he went missing after he was sent with some secret Dawnguard task” “Part of this is true.” She looked at him his eyes demanded answer “He never went missing he just had to stay out of the sun. After Erick beaten Harkon – he wanted more power.” She looked through window “After that I took Auriel’s bow and passed it down to Isran – crazy guy according to you” “So my task is to warn them and then what fight – POWER MAD DRAGONBORN VAMPIRE!!!” he nearly shouted that but pain in his ribs stopped him and he once again grabbed his side and winced “Yes that would be your task” he cough wiped new blood from his lips and looked at woman again “Do you know how crazy and impossible that is?” She looked him dead in the eye “That’s our only hope, If he gets that bow and uses Serana’s blood on it… Everything will be lost even” she broke the look “If we don’t do anything at all everything will be lost…GO NOW!” she commanded him. Aragorn sighed heavy, painful breath leaving his lungs. “Very well I will do what I can” he said and turned to face balcony door again “that’s the only way out for now I guess?” “If you don’t want to be caught… Yes that is!”. Aragorn turned his back and left woman in her chamber she was vampire but she helped him. “Ok down the wall!” he told himself that and started slowly and painfully climbs the wall, but his hands were weak and he fell down. Now facing the sky he drank healing potion that helped only little to weaken the pain ‘Only way out is to swim’. With that thought he pulled himself near the water. He felt how cold water touched his feet how his body went deeper and deeper in cold sea water, he swam nearing coast where Northwatch keep stood – Thalmor prison long time ago.   
He climbed out of the water cold, wounded, tired and broken. Aragorn started to go near Solitude – it was near and it was big enough – defensible enough. He walked through the mountains as breeze and cold hit him his wet clothes clung on his body no weapon to defend himself if something would happen, no clean clothes despite being of noble birth – and the last of the family. Ironically sleep was calling him, he dragged his feet slower and slower trying not to sleep – it would be the death of him. He climbed down the mountain and reached road that led to the city as he pass by the carriage that brought some new nobles to the town he passed out and only heard terrified screams of young woman that ran immediately at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Aragorn felt world waking – he was warm and felt like home, but this wasn’t his home he was somewhere. ‘Castle vampires attack’ his mind was conjuring vivid images of days long passed. He rose on his feet – fell down his side ached, his eyes lost focus, but he got up – he needed to run thing’s could come back. He stud up and went to the door opened it and found himself in some kind of passage way “Not his again” he whispered to himself and turned to walk. Young woman caught him on the hand “Don’t move!” she said Aragorn shot her a glance, he didn’t felt coldness in his bones. She was real not monster – just a person. He sighed at relief and fell to his knees not managing to stand on his legs anymore. She helped him to stand up and led him to his room.  
“I see you are feeling better?” she looked at him “But what happened to you boy!” Aragorn looked at her – he didn’t want to speak about this with her so he kept silent “OK…. Who are you?” “I am Aragorn Tress” “I am from Winterhold… I survived” woman looked at him in awe “You are… I need to get Vigilants of Stendar on this matter”. ‘Finally’ he thought and settled down in the bed. Sleep over took him.  
“…Are you sure, that’s…” Aragorn woke; he heard voices coming near the door “We will see - if he’s not an imposter!” two man came in the room. Aragorn tried to get up and greet them but pain in his ribs over took him. Those two were his friends from Vigilants of Stendar. “Stay. It’s good to see you still breathe” – Lars slim tall rogue with bow his red hair was cut short, after all he was an imperial with brown eyes. “What happened to you” – other man Eler – bald redguard spoke. He was two – handed warrior with precise sword technique, he was straight forward. “It’s good to see you two” Aragorn spoke, then looked at both man “Winterhold fell…” he breathed in to continue “to vampires – everyone dead” Lars gasped and Eler looked angry through the window “we knew about Winterhold but all this time we thought – mages” Eler spoke. Aragorn shook his head “ We need to get to Dawnguard…” he tried to rose again winced from pain “We need to protect Auriel’s bow” finally his feet were on the ground , he struggled to stand “Well then we will be best to be on our way” said Lars “you need rest Aragorn” “No you don’t understand” Aragorn looked at Vigilants “I am coming to – this is the best discussed with Isran” “What’s going on here? why are you on your feet ?” Angry woman came through the door. “You need to be resting” she argued “Sorry I can’t” he looked at Vigilants again Eler spoke “You are not fit enough to this travel” Eler looked at him “But if that’s important we can’t just leave you here…” Lars cut short Eler “you are such a big trouble maker. I am afraid we can’t leave you here!” Eler sighed “We will take carriage to Riften” .


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel will come.

Pain was killing him his ribs barely healed and wounds that still caused pain. As Lars looked at him he only saw pain written down his face „So I wonder what secret you are keeping away, Arag!“ Aragorn looked at him “Not here… Later I will tell you both!... And don’t call me like that… Lars” “ok ok… At least tell us a little bit!” Now Eler got his interest in this to “Road is long Arag… only a little bit” Lars plead him “No” Lars looked at Eler asking for his help. Eler looked at the man sighed “Aragorn tell us a little bit, only to get idea of what’s going on” Aragorn glanced at his friends “One thing…. Looks like I found missing dragon”. Lars sighed and looked at Eler “well that’s not helpful” Lars didn’t coughed his meaning yet but Eler already thought of it and then he looked at him terror and fear in his eyes “You don’t mean that he attacked!” “Yeah that’s what I mean. Not much I can remember … Fight, castle, blood…”. Lars looked confused. They traveled further the road and got close to Riften afterwards they will meet one member of Dawnguard Lars looked again at Aragorn “Do Dawnguard even know your ability…” “No, that’s why you two here” Aragorn turned to his friends and smiled “I wouldn’t have risked your life if it wasn’t important believe me… But now difficult road ahead awaits and worse fights to”   
They were near Riften gates as one member of Dawnguard appeared “Celann!” shouted Lars “ This is the man I’ve wrote about” Celann walked towards Aragorn “So you are Arag…” “Aragorn – thanks Lars” Aragorn told sarcastically “Well Aragorn your ability is very rare…” Celann looked at him “I am not saying that people with your ability doesn’t exist… Just that Dawnguard lately didn’t do good job protecting them” Aragorn looked at him “So I am no one special… I will point you in the right direction and leave then” Celann gazed at him “But we…” “I ran away from castle full of vampires I found your lost member in that place…. I am resistant to them do you think it’s safe to keep me… Do you think it’s safe to stay here for all those people?... The answer is simple” Now Eler looked at Aragorn “No it’s not” he said Celann sighted and started to lead them towards Dawnguard fort “Where is this castle?” “I don’t know but its called Volkihar… everything was so blur… I can’t remember”. “Celann - not the best time!” Lars spoke to breton “Yeah right. Isran will like to hear your story” “Oh nice!” Aragorn said while gritting his teeth together. It was getting hard to walk. Eler saw him struggle and helped him, he placed one of Aragorn’s arms over his shoulder and helped him carry his weight towards canyon. After few moments they were at place “Here it is fort Dawnguard” Celann spoke again as they reached fort. “It’s huge!!” Lars spoke. Celann turned to trio and spoke “Aragorn Florentius Baenius will help you with your wounds. And no you’re not leaving until further notice” “Fine, but I hate to put people in danger here!” Aragorn spoke “We can defend ourselves” Lars looked at Celann “and what about people in Riften” “We already sent out our soldiers, after events at Winterhold… what exactly happened there?” Aragorn looked away it still felt fresh everything was so… He closed his eyes shut took deep breath “I don’t want to speak about this now. Not here at least” Celann let them inside. The circle in the middle was barricaded “Come on. If you are not vampire or don’t have the disease you should be fine, or if you do have… Well…” “ok let’s proceed” spoke Eler cutting off Celann.  
Eler Celann and Aragorn stepped in the circle voice above commanded them to stay there. Just Lars was left near the entrance “Lars come on” Aragorn called to him “Sorry I just need to take some air outside” and he was gone in the minute “What’s wrong with him?” asked Celann “Lars being Lars” told Eler. As light came upon them. They were ok “Welcome to fort Dawnguard. I am Isran” old man came from upstairs looking at them “See you later Isran” Celann spoke. Isran looked at Aragorn “Is this a mockery… a wounded…” Aragorn looked at him his light green eyes shone with anger and determination “Well I wouldn’t be wounded if I weren’t been captured by fucking Vampires and hadn’t been tortured… I would be fine not being here and being with my family, but they been killed right before my eyes… Your soldier Dragonborn Erick he was vampire all along and now he power mad driven crazy monster with unnatural abilities…” “You what. How did you…” “My blood are like poison to vampire’s I can kill the up close and I can’t get infected by anything or poisoned” “you are like those other. So vampires in Winterhold, fight… They wanted to kill all the real hunters. “Isran spoke half to himself Eler still stood by Aragorn’s side “Do you have any idea where they will strike again”. Aragorn remembered what woman told him “My best bet would be companions and Thief’s guild – mages are gone” “You suggesting that we would bring all those people here and start working with them!” Isran looked at him disbelief and anger written down his face “Do you know how crazy that is. It will never work” Aragorn looked at him “You will have to try” “Me. Oh no. You are staying to kid” “That was easy joining. I’ll help. But this fight won’t be easy” “lets fight this war. We need to win one way or another”. Eler kept silence until now “How do we fight someone like Dragonborn? And one more thing we need to protect Auriel’s bow!” “It won’t be a problem as we have it here ever wondered why we still here…” Aragorn looked at Isran “Why we hadn’t been killed off yet like people in Winterhold…” “Yeah why” Aragorn asked “It’s because Erick can’t remember his life his memory gone. What he did is all gone. Except he knows he is Dragonborn and can shout nut everything else is gone” “That’s advantage, we need to use also we need to keep quiet!” Eler spoke “For now…” Isran spoke and led them to one big room with bunks and fireplace. “You will rest your head here. Florentius will look at your wounds later hunter”. Aragorn sat on his bunk bed and looked at fire place.   
He didn’t felt how sleep came upon him just saw man Florentius perhaps sitting near him and saw woman his age black hair blue like sea eyes, slim with bow on her back she was his age. Still very young woman spoke to Florentius and when she looked at him she caught him awake and staring. “He awake” she shouted exited. “That’s good Arkay said that you will stay in this world despite your injuries. And that you’ll do great things” “shut up Florentius don’t scare him off” “I am not trying Elisa” “what’s Arkay” asked Aragorn “Um… he thinks he can speak to Divine” Elisa spoke “oh” “I can” Aragorn looked at Elisa, she was holding up laugh “don’t you dare to laugh” Now Aragorn had trouble holding his own laugh. Seeing those two biker was fun almost, when he and Alis mocked mages together. His look turned toward fireplace that only shoved embers now fire extinguished “What’s wrong Elisa spoke to him” Aragorn looked at her “It’s nothing” then turned his eyes away “It’ not nothing you think that your families death is your fault, that entire line is gone to, except you” Aragorn looked at man “How do you know all THAT” he said anger in his voice “HAVE you BEEN THERE” Florentius looked at him shocked “I will ask again how do you know that!” “Stop” Elisa looked at him “It’ not his fault, he hadn’t been there neither of us been after hunter’s were found dead. Everyone been banned from leaving” Aragorn looked at her his eyes shoved anger and something else despair perhaps “ I know because Arkay told me” Florentius left after those words were said. Aragorn was left with girl “When we heard Winterhold was destroyed we thought everyone had died even young hunter we heard about” she looked at him “but now you are here alive… And what’s your name” Aragorn looked at her “My name is Aragorn Tress and no I don’t have any magical abilities despite what you already know. I survived barely.” Elsa looked at him “Elisa…” she smiled “Just Elisa I am healer and fighter with bow. From your wounds and your expression I would say you’ve been tortured by those abominations” Aragorn looked at her again “I wish I could have died” he said “Oh, I see… it must have been really hard on you” Aragorn looked at her with anger “NO YOU DON’T SEE” he shouted and grabbed his side as it hurt again “shit do you know that helpless feeling of seeing everyone before you die, everyone you care about, everything destroyed” he turned his gaze away from hers “You think this is just nightmare, that you will wake up some time and find everything the same. And then reality hits you” he turned his eyes dark anger no light in them “Just leave me” he then exhaled and closed his tired eyes fell to his small bed again. He heard Elisa leaving the room “Shit, damn it why did I done that?!” he was angry at himself, and knew next thing tomorrow morning is to find Elisa and apologize.


End file.
